


Darling

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya doesn't like crowding. However, sometimes it can't be avoided, especially when it's done in their honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first day married."

"She's looking at you again."

"Who?" Dino blinked, glancing at Kyouya. He knew better than to look around for whoever Kyouya was talking about. He hadn't survived being a don for this long by being a total idiot in social situations.

"Signora Lamberti." Kyouya was the picture of calmness, giving no indication whatsoever that he had been looking at anyone at all. Instead, he appeared quite content to examine the wine in his glass before taking a small sip. "Not in a very fond manner, either, though you shouldn't take my word for it."

Dino sighed. "And what have I done to her?" he asked, then flashed a smile at yet another person who came up to congratulate them. The worst part was over by now, thank God, but that didn't mean they could just sit back and relax. They were hosting the party, after all; just because they were given a momentary respite as most people were freshening up before dinner didn't mean they could be anything but the very epitome of social graces. Which, given that one of them was Kyouya, was not as easy as one might have thought.

"Isn't it obvious? Not married one of her brood." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "I swear I heard her complain about how if she had known you were 'like that' she would have sicced one of her sons on you instead of her darling daughter."

Now, Dino would have winced if not keeping up the appearances. Nobody was close enough to hear them, given Kyouya's low tone, but that didn't mean people couldn't see them. "Spare me. Her sons would make a herd of oxen look pretty and graceful."

"So it's all about appearances to you, is it?" Kyouya's lips twitched. "So shallow of you, my darling."

"You know me better than that." The smile Dino gave him was all genuine. "I'm just lucky you happen to have all the features I'd wish for in a partner, including your flawless appearance."

"You should know flattery will get you nowhere, Bucking Horse." Then why was Kyouya almost smiling as well?

"Well, I must have done something right at least, considering I've made it as far as wedding reception." He chuckled. "Not that it didn't take some effort."

"You make it sound like courting me is a harrowing experience." Dino was thankful his years of dealing with Kyouya had taught him how to read the younger man's cues. Anyone else might have thought Kyouya had been slighted by his words, while Dino knew him well enough to recognize his teasing for what it was.

"I know you take pride in the sheer impossibility of dealing with you, love." He took Kyouya's free hand in his own, lifting it to his lips. "I wouldn't dream to deny of you the delight."

"How generous of you." Kyouya let his hand linger before drawing it away. "Then why force me to take part in this… function?"

"Because this function just so happens to be our wedding celebration, love." Dino found his lips twitching as well. "The happy couple is expected to make an appearance. Besides, when you accepted my proposal you knew very well it would mean you would have to take a more visible part in various social events. You're one of the hosts, now, Kyouya. You can't just lurk in the shadows until the first opportunity to slip away." Never mind the fact that Kyouya had given him the express promise of behaving in this party at least.

"Oh, I'm well aware. However, no power on Earth is going to make me happy about it."

"No," Dino agreed. "You do have to pretend, though."

He was almost afraid there would be a backlash to his words, but somehow, Kyouya seemed to hold himself back. The arrival of more people offering their congratulations, some more heartfelt than others, served well to distract him from any possible annoyance. However, as they were left alone for a second again, Kyouya had found a new complaint.

"How long is it until the dinner, anyway?"

"It'll still be a while," Dino replied. "We've announced a certain time, so we have to follow our schedule."

"And why can't I go and take a nap in the meantime?"

Dino sighed. "Because, as I've already told you, this is our wedding celebration. We are supposed to be here. Both of us."

"And? Half of the people here think we are both evil perverts, and the other half sans Sawada's idiots think I am an evil incarnate who has seduced you to his devilish ways. I'm sure they would all be happier if I wasn't here."

"Kyouya." Dino sighed, glancing around to make sure there were no gossip-hungry idiots within earshot before giving his lover a serious look. He'd rather not start any rumours about their fighting in their wedding party. Sure, most of the people there didn't even understand Japanese, which they were speaking at the moment, but he'd rather not take any chances. "Do you even remember what you promised me?"

For a moment, there was an even more unreadable look on Kyouya's face than usual. Then, his lips curled into a small smirk. Dino had no time to react as he stepped forward, leaning up to murmur into Dino's ear in a low tone that sent shivers down his spine even after all these years.

"Io prendo te come mio sposo e prometto di esserti fedele sempre," Kyouya murmured. 'I take you as my husband and promise to be faithful to you always.'

"Kyouya," Dino started, but his voice got caught in his throat. No, it was not what he had meant, but hearing those words again, in the softest of tones Kyouya could manage, made him shudder.

"Nella gioia e nel dolore," Kyouya continued, the hand not holding a wine glass creeping up to tangle in Dino's hair, oblivious to the gazes they were sure to attract already, "nella salute e nella malattia." 'In joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health.'

Now, Dino didn't manage to even start on his complaint. It took all his energy to just place his hands on Kyouya's waist, struck by the sudden need to hold him close. So what if people were watching. This was their wedding reception, they had every right to act like a young couple in love.

Kyouya's tone was not much more than a whisper as he finished, "E di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita." 'And to love and to honour you all the days of my life.'

For a moment, Dino found himself rendered speechless. Sure, he had heard the words before, but somehow hearing Kyouya recite them without any cues or apparent reason still stunned him. His heart felt so full of sheer love and affection he was sure it would burst out of his chest any minute. At last, he managed to speak. "Kyou—"

Except Kyouya would not let him. Instead, his lover leant up the couple of centimetres that separated them, closing his lips over Dino's, soft and warm. Dino heard the immediate gasps and whispers from the onlookers, but chose to ignore them. Nobody would have been shocked at such a display in a heterosexual wedding. He refused to be any more ashamed of his relationship. His eyes falling shut, he sought to deepen the kiss, drawing Kyouya even closer.

Then the kiss was over, as soon as it had started, Kyouya drawing away. Dino blinked, trying to make sense of what had happened. His lover gave him a somewhat impish smile.

"Just send Tetsu or Romario to get me when it's time," he murmured, stepping away. Before Dino could react, Kyouya had already turned around and walked away, to get his nap, as Dino presumed.

Sighing, Dino shook his head, but he was smiling.

God help him, but he loved this man.


End file.
